


Meet Your Match

by ChloeDarling



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, M/M, Male Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Chatroom, Skype Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeDarling/pseuds/ChloeDarling
Summary: Dean swore he’d never go back to that website. He didn’t see the appeal. So on Valentine’s Day, the fact that he ended up there was completely unintentional. But the fact that he stayed was completely due to those blue eyes drawing him in.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Castiel, DeanCas, Destiel
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Meet Your Match

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the content in this ficlet is very mature, and should only be viewed by 18+ Audiences. Please read tags to ensure there is no content that could potentially make you uncomfortable.

Dean vowed that he’d never visit that website again. Even if he did get about four different emails reminding him of some stupid Valentine’s promotion, he wouldn’t do it. He could go out to any damn bar, any damn club, and he could pick up any damn chick he wanted. 

He opened up the laptop, balancing it on his knees as he reclined on his bed, the blue glow of the screen illuminating his face in the dark room. There was a little bit of tape over his webcam, and Dean heard Sam’s cautious voice in his head. With all those dodgy sites you visit, God only knows who could have hacked into your camera. Nobody, probably, but that little bit of tape stopped Sam’s lectures and it wasn’t really causing any harm. 

He opened up his emails to see another promotion from that same website. 

Alone this Valentine’s Day? Find other sexy singles to share the night with. Hop online and Meet Your Match! 

Meet Your Match? God, it was such a cheesy name. How had Dean even stumbled across that site in the first place? Had he really been that deprived and lonely? Dean honestly couldn’t remember. But he remembered that night, flicking through the snapshots of other desperate men and women, and lurking to find somebody that caught his eye.

He would swear that he pressed the link by accident tonight. His finger must have slipped, or maybe his stupid old laptop glitched. Either way, he definitely didn’t end up on the website intentionally. But he was here now, so it wouldn’t hurt for him to have a look. 

He clicked on the little pink button that read women. Immediately a warning flashed: Are you over eighteen? Dean chuckled. It’d been a long time since anybody had asked him that. Thirty was getting worryingly close, and he briefly contemplated whether this website would be full of fresh-faced twenty year olds looking to get their fill. Was Dean about to look like some creep? No. Because he was just looking. He wasn’t actually about to enter any of these rooms. Not this time. 

Once he’d confirmed that he was in fact old enough to view the mature content, he was faced with lots of icons- mostly women wearing ill-fitting clothes or lingerie. And then some that wore nothing. Each one of them looked expectantly at the camera, waiting for their dream man or woman to accompany them for Valentine’s night. 

There was nothing for Dean here. He stared at the screen with a blank expression. He knew there’d be nothing here for him. That’s why he didn’t plan on coming here. Valentine’s was stupid anyway, just some money-grabbing corporate stunt designed to make people feel insecure. Dean wasn’t insecure. 

Maybe he could get a laugh out of this though. He pressed the blue button at the top of the screen labeled men, and briefly thought about how Sam would not stop bitching about the casual discrimination of the people that don’t fit into either of those categories. He shook that thought from his mind as he was greeted with a new set of snapshots. This time it was mostly dicks, different shapes and sizes, but all close up to the camera, obscuring the faces of whoever they belonged to. Dean’s eyes widened at the variety he was presented with, ignoring that voice in the back of his head that was telling him to dive deeper into this. 

The snapshot on the bottom left corner of the screen. It was a man, fully clothed and looking at his camera with an almost confused expression. Intrigued, Dean clicked on him, and his face blew up larger on his screen, the speakers of his laptop crackling to life. 

The stranger blinked a few times, looking more confused than ever.

“Hello?” His voice was deep and gravelly, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher what was happening, “Is somebody there?”

Shit, the tape was still over Dean’s camera. He shuffled a little where he sat. He could still back out now. Just quickly disconnect and pretend that this never happened. 

“Yeah. Just uh… gimme a sec.” He said. Now, he had to talk. The other person knew that Dean was there, and quite frankly, he probably already knew from the sound of shuffling. With a quick huff, Dean moved around again, rubbing his hands over his face and neatening up his hair. And finally, he leaned forward and pulled back the tape over his camera. “Hi.”

The man on the other hand still had narrowed his eyes, like he’d forgotten to where his glasses or something. He came a little closer to the camera, and Dean could see that his eyes were an ocean blue and he had a light covering of stubble acros his chin. “It’s very dark.” The stranger said, running his hands through already messy black hair. 

Dean looked to the small icon on the bottom of the screen, displaying what his own camera was capturing. He could only very faintly see the outline of his silhouette illuminated by the light of the laptop screen. “Oh, uh- wait another second.” Dean said, holding up one finger- though it was barely visible. 

The other man waited, and soon enough, light spread across Dean’s screen as he flicked on the light switch. Dean sat back in his bed, finally looking at the screen properly. “I’m Dean.” He announced, unsure of what the proper etiquette was for this kind of thing. How had this gone last time? 

“Castiel.” The stranger responded, and Dean didn’t think he’d ever heard a name like that one before. He recognised that the man had an accent similar to his own, so there shouldn’t have been a language barrier. The other must have caught the contemplation on Dean’s face. “It’s a religious thing.”

“Oh. Cool.” There was a pause, a quick silence as neither of them seemed to know what to say. Dean looked at his screen, admiring the man’s features like he was some picture on the screen rather than an actual human being staring back at him. 

“You’re handsome.” His laptop sounded, and Dean quickly realised Castiel was talking to him. Yes, this was a sex chatroom, after all. Compliments and sweet talk were probably the best way to start things off. 

“You too.” Dean responded, and it wasn’t a lie. The man was incredibly handsome. Enough to make Dean question himself, enough to have Dean’s mind wandering back to the man he’d spoken to last time he’d logged into this site. “Have you been on here before?” He asked curiously.

“Once or twice. Never seen anybody like you before though. Most guys are already shoving their genitals towards the camera by now.” Castiel chuckled, seeming somewhat grateful that Dean wasn’t doing the same. Dean looked down at his shirt, but ignored the bulge in his pants.

“Yeah. I saw that. It’s not really my sort of thing.” Dean said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck and earning a slight head tilt from Castiel, “I mean, when people are so in your face. Not… Not dicks. I…” He looked to his bedroom door, as though somebody was going to burst in any moment, “I like dicks.” Dean was never normally this awkward. Especially behind the safety of a computer screen. 

“I should hope so. This is a sex chatroom after all, and I’m pretty sure I signed up to show up in the men’s section.” His voice was almost teasing now, which made a change from the confusion he’d displayed earlier, or the more matter of fact comment on Dean’s appearance. “Though I do agree that a little bit of mystery is appreciated. At least right now, I have a few moments to picture what you’re hiding beneath those tight jeans.” 

Dean felt his chest tighten as the conversation began to take a turn. As if the mysterious stranger had some control over him, Dean felt his cock harden further beneath his jeans, and his mind soon became fixated on what the other man was concealing too. The position of Castiel’s camera was a little better than Dean’s, clearly propped up on some kind of desk and angled down to have Castiel’s full torso in the frame, as well as a clear view of his lap. Though not as blatant as the other men on the site, Dean could now see that the loose sweatpants were not leaving very much to the imagination. “I hope it doesn’t disappoint you.” Dean’s voice was a little quieter than he’d thought it’d be, his hand instinctively repositioning his growing erection. 

“Oh, I am sure it won’t. I’m sure you’re quite well endowed.” The man had a strange way of talking, almost unnatural, but Dean was intrigued. It sent a chill down his spine. “Show me.” The command was sudden, and Dean sat up straighter in response. That same spell washed over him, and he was unbuckling his belt, and shimmying down his jeans and boxers together.

Something primal sparked in Castiel’s eyes as he caught sight of the man on his screen half-mast. “Don’t touch it yet.” Dean didn’t need to. The calm authority in the man’s voice was doing a good enough job of pumping his cock full of blood. “Close your eyes.”

Dean rose an eyebrow curiously. This was a webcam chat room- was he not going to be treated to the same display as his companion was? Nonetheless, he obliged, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Now, hold it at the base, firmly.” Oh. Dean understood what was happening, The stranger’s voice was just as steady, but Dean heard his zipper coming undone, and the rustling of fabric. Castiel must have seen a flicker of recognition on Dean’s face because his voice sounded again, harsher this time, “Eyes closed.” 

“Now, bring your hand up slowly. Grip your shaft firmly.” Dean’s heart rate quickened as he followed the orders. “That’s it.” Castiel said, a smile in his tone. 

Dean continued to follow each of the instructions, stroking his throbbing cock in rhythm with Castiel’s voice. Soon enough, it barely felt like he was touching his own cock behind the darkness of closed eyes. Soft grunts and moans accompanied Castiel’s words now, and Dean could hear that familiar slapping of skin through the speakers of his laptop. He focussed in on that sound, no longer caring that his own moans were getting increasingly louder. 

The warmth of an approaching orgasm began to bud and Dean instinctively opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of the blue eyed stranger, eyes locked on Dean. He was far less composed than when Dean had last had his eyes open, but there was a dark smirk on his lips when he noticed that Dean’s eyes were now open. 

“Naughty boy. You’ve not done as you're told.” His voice was cold, but ever so slightly hindered by shaky breath. Dean could see him now, stroking his swollen cock at the same pace Dean was. Dean’s mouth fell open a little, his tongue running along his dry lips as he tried to form some sort of apology between his moans. But he wasn’t sorry. Not really. Not when the view he had right now was the most incredible thing he’d ever witnessed on his computer screen. 

“I can’t- I’m gonna-” He said helplessly, mirroring Castiel’s actions as the other began to twist his wrist to create a new sensation. He didn’t even need to be told now. It was like their minds had synced together. Castiel knew what Dean was hinting at, and sat up a little straighter, ensuring he had a clear view of the screen.

“Come for me, Dean.” He practically snarled, and Dean lost himself. His hips bucked up into his fist, spurts of come splattering out across the computer, and the camera. This seemed to trigger a reaction from Castiel that, in his mid-orgasm euphoria, Dean needed more than anything. All that calm composure was gone, and Castiel came too, a soft slur of curses and moans and Dean spilling from his lips. 

And there was silence for a few moments after that, the two men catching their breath and piecing themselves back together. A smile grew on Dean’s lips, thoroughly satisfied with the experience he’d just had. 

“Same time next year?”


End file.
